victorious_penniefandomcom-20200213-history
Victorious Pennie
Victorious Isaiah Pennie (born Feburary 14, 2006) is the founder and creator of this wiki. He is known commonly for his other wiki sites, and entertainment and other media, that mentions him. He is a artist and animator, a creative person, and he is also the middle child of his family. He is also a author and a comic book artist, he isn't famous, but in his own terms. Note: Everything about "Victorious Pennie" is located here. About Victorious Pennie / Career He began his career in subjects of entertainment at 12, early. The first stage of development, was HeartMart Studios, which was originally for fake commercials he made on his tablet, his grandmother gave him, He had a big interest in video games, animations and filmmaking, he was the producer and played himself as the protagonist in his short film, Vic the Valentine Hero, he also created Heartly the Valentine's Day Dog, the main mascot for HeartMart Studios, which is Valentine's day themed beagle dog, because Victorious Pennie was a very big fond of himself and his birth date, he was commonly a super hero in some movies and media, as Victory-Man, a incarnation alter-ego who refers himself a "champion", "warrior" and "lover". In 2019 it was confirmed all of his works under his name, although all the works he has done, he does'nt really have like a large real-life company, Pennie says, if he works on media, he is commonly more referred as "HeartMart Studios". He says he has a company in his mind, Pennie during working on media, has had difficulties trying to complete and patent his work. He was also a inventor and theorist, which when he was trying to patent and create his inventions, and prove his work, his work was some how sabotaged by some pepple he worked with, he has'nt publicly stated who, but has had life difficulties throughout living. He is also known for the Potato-Man series, a media franchise, following the adventures of a anthropomorphic potato who stars in cartoons, comics,video games and animations, who goes under the name, Potato-Man, also other franchises, and famous film works. Pennie was suprisingly a child during making works, he was a never a adult when he was known for presentations, however. Especially inventions. Other Info Victorious was claimed to be diagnosed with a spectrum of autism, which effected his entire childhood life, he was also harrassed and bullied, because of it, but people did'nt nessarily mention it, He did himself, He wrote about one year after he discovered it, Pennie waa ashamed of it, so he decided to hide it from people, other wise it could break normal relationships with them. He was extremely smart, he had eating problems though and he was a poor student with math, Which mostly overwhelmed him, when he began gaving hallucinations and nightmares. That is all the informatiom given about him, but his technically a genius, he waa teenager when this wiki was created though, he was 10. Relatives Pennie says, not much about his relatives should be known, but he also states, that some of his relatives star in media with him. He has two parents, his hebrew strong playmaker dad, and hebrew/german mother who once was a "artist". Who are not obviously married or together, four siblings, and a large family. Relatives *Narah Johnson (hslf sister / middle youngest sister) *Demariah Howard (credited as Mariah Howard) (oldest sister / middle sibling) *Azzy Johnson (youngest sister/ sibling) *Jazera Thomas (x step sibling \ no longer) *Terrie Richadson McCoy (grandma) *Renie Nunn (cousin) *Tequila Nunn (cousin) *Jay Brown Jr. (cousin) *Jay Brown Sr. (cousin) *Elizabeth Brown (cousin in law, Jay Brown Sr.'s wife) *Tracey Pennie (grand aunt) Biology and History Added later.. Works Trivia *Victorious, has mistaken to be "girl" name, or a feminine name, but it is masculine or unisex, not commonly used, it means "victory", which when Pennie thought of his name himself, he kind of thought of himself as a champion, hero, big acheiver and winner, he was kind of egocentric at the time, kind of obsessed with who he was, but accepted he was a ordinary person like everyone else, but with a extroardinary mind. *Victorious in the past of 2016-2019 in media, went by his nickname, "Vic" for short of Victorious. But in 2019, he had problems with his nickname, and was tired of it, and the popularity was getting, so he went by his first full name, sometimes even his full name in media, especially to gdt full credit, however signing papers, he mainly wrote his short name, a lot, and plus counterparts of him in cartoons, in media, had his nickname. Plus everyone called him "Vic". He also got tired of it, cause Vic was referred as a loser, which Vic grew a alter "ego". *Victorious Pennie is hebrew, but is referred African American. *Victorious Pennie has never done any "celebration" Holliday specials cause of his religion that he does'nt celebrate holidays. *A lot people thought, he was weird cause he had relationship with God, the creator of all natural things. *Victorious Pennie looks simular to his father as a child, who accompanied dreadlocks. *Victorious Pennie is obssessed with Prizanaurostu . *Victorious Pennie has worked on Smack-Boys, created by Clayton Ash. *Victorious Pennie's favorite game is Sonic the Hedgehog, and Minecraft and least, Pac Man World 2, as his fav. PAC-MAN game. *He wishes have five children, being one of them, Victorious Israel Pennie Jr. *He is the protagonist in many media stories he wrote, that feature him. *It is obvious, he is a cynophile, a lover of dogs, he has a lot of phobias, he is s fan of himself, he loves adventures, and however wishes to have his own dog. *A lot of people he has worked with, who also worked with in media, were mainly friends from his school, during childhood. *He is the only filmmaker who is a young boy, who stars as mainly a main character in his movie, than im cameos, other than elderly filmmakers, like Stan Lee, a DC Comic and Marvel founder, who made several cameos in super hero films. *He has problems with females being the main character, he prefers males, He does'nt want to offend anybody, but he just does nit prefer it, the only protagonist that is female was other be, Simone Hinson. *Pennie is a YouTuber, you can follow him now, he has currently been working on animations. He goes by his first full name, his icon is himself as a 13 yr. old. *Pennie has 10 or nine channels. *Pennie is the one responsible for a lot of his friend and relative's fame "entertainment" careers, being also, Narah Johnson. Added later.. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Creators Category:Wiki founders Category:Actors Category:Entreprenuers Category:Wannabe heroes Category:Story protagonists Category:Incarnations Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Inventors Category:Humans Category:Cynophiles Category:Acquired articles